


Not So Different

by procradestinationcorner



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procradestinationcorner/pseuds/procradestinationcorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are minutes away to board Zola's train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

Bucky was having a sick feeling in his gut. Maybe it was the nerves before the mission or the height of that damn mountain but this was another level of crazy. “Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone in Coney Island?” Bucky said.

“Yeah” Steve said “and I threw up.” Bucky looks at the zip line down the snowy mountain. “This isn’t payback, is it?” Steve smiles “And why would I do that?” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh to this. He couldn’t believe this was the same Steve. He really didn’t understand most of his health problems before the serum but he was sure as hell this high of an altitude was not an ideal situation for him. But his health was not even half of the problem. Despite everything he would still get in so much trouble. Bucky was so worried back then. He would joke how he would have to check all the alleys in New York just to make sure he was safe. That night at the Exposition of Tomorrow when he said that he had nothing to prove he meant it. This man had a big heart. He still does. Steve’s change was only his height. Bucky shakes his head. He used to be the one to follow wherever he went and watch over his friend. Now, well, they are comrades in a brutal war.

“You were right” Jones interrupts Bucky’s thought. Jones confirms that Zola is aboard the train. That is all Steve needed to hear to put on his helmet. The target was getting close it would be soon when they would have to act. “We only have a ten second window. You miss that window …” Steve says while getting ready. “We’re bugs on a windshield.” This was it. No time to waste. Captain America was the first one to go. Bucky was second. It gave some comfort to Bucky that he still follows Steve around. It’s not so different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my fic. I would appreciate any feedback.


End file.
